Ink Never Forgets
by The Cone
Summary: When Allie, daughter of Wallabee and Kuki Beatles, finds two old journals locked away in the attic of her mother's house, she sits down to a tale she had previously only vaguely understood. In the end, she uncovers the story behind her late parents and their relationship, and learns just how much power a pen stroke and a few decades can have. Wally


**I'm hard at work on A House of Cards (AHoC), but my one solid writing time this week got interrupted by Hurricane Sandy's damn power outages. It's explained more in the A/N for Chapter 4. I decided to throw out a whole new idea I've had jammed in my head, mainly because it's too late for me to keep all the minor plot points of AHoC straight in my head right now. If I somehow finish Chapter 4, both of these will go up at once, but if not, this will reach you no matter what. So don't worry, one stupid... ****_Damn, what'd they call it?... _****One stupid post-tropical cyclone can't do me in! I can and will keep writing! ...Unless my power goes out again. Then I'll be kinda screwed for the moment... Positive thoughts, everyone.**

**Disclaimer: It's 2:11 in the morning. Don't bother me about things I don't own, like KND.**

**I need to fix my generator.**

**Cone.**

**P.S. This idea's a little bitter, but also sweet in a way. **

* * *

It was only after the last casket had been lowered that her daughter found the books. Tucked away, side by side, in one of her inconspicuous drawers. Somehow it seemed appropriate. Somehow still, it didn't. Oh, sure, she'd heard their spoken story many times, yes. But to see it written in front of her, in an ink older than she was... that changed things. It told her how much he meant to her mother, that the books were saved all this time. They came to rest together, side by side, much like both of their respective owners. But they had something _special. _A story that deserved to be told and read, not to rot away in one of the many bureaus of an attic. She decided to do the old memoirs a service; carefully, she picked the two old journals up, and went to a nearby desk. Placing the tomes onto it's faded wood surface, she flicked on the lamp. With a tear welling up in her eye, and threatening to break free onto her cheek, Allie decided to start with her mother's book first. With a gentle but quick turn of the cover, she kicked up the acrid smoke of dust such that it caught in the dim glow of the lamp and almost appeared as snow. As the lazy particles drifted out of sight, Allie read the first page.

_Kuki's Diary. DO NOT READ._

Allie chuckled a little, further agitating the dust, and turned the yellowing page.

_Dear Diary,_

_My mom wants me to write in you. She says that you're a special book, and that when I'm older, I'll be glad to have these memories. I think that's silly, they ARE memories after all! I can bring them back any time I want! Besides, why would I want to remember a time I wrote in a book anyway? But she also said I should write while we were settling in. That I get, with all the moving and stuff. I'm really sad that I had to leave my old friends behind, but maybe I'll meet a new friend here in my new neighborhood! That'd be great!_

_Kuki. June 18th, 2004._

Allie pondered that date for a moment, and was glad her mother's mother had taught her to do that. 2004 meant that Kuki would have been 10. That, according to Kuki, was the age that she had met her father, Wallabee. With the solemn wipe of a tear from her eye, Allie decided to continue, as if her mind hadn't been made up the second she found the two diaries.

* * *

**It's another chaptered story! Yay, right guys?! ...*crickets* I know, House of Cards, you want House of Cards. I'm working on it, I promise. It's nearly there, but it's a difficult thing to pull together. A lot is going to happen really fast all at once, and that's a constant fact through the story. If I miss anything, at any point in writing it, it will lead to a lot of confusion, edits, and WTF's. So I'm making sure I don't mess up, for you guys! :D Now, as for this story, I need to know if my efforts should be divided or not, and while they probably shouldn't, I REALLY like this idea. So, you have to do me a biiiiiig favor. Tell me if you want to read more of this! If not, explain why, so I know what to fix! Both of those tasks involve a certain popular, or not-so-popular button, depending on how you look at things. What I'm trying to say, in my annoying, over-eloquent way, is to REVIEW THE CRAP out of this chapter please! Also, keep on the lookout for Chapter 4 of AHoC, it'll be ready soon. Not tonight though, it's now 3:30 AM and I am going to bed. Right now. Oh, by the way, due to the lateness of this writing, it bears the potential to be absolute crap. I hardly ever proof-read, because for unexplainable reasons I can't stand to read my work, which means that it probably has grammatical errors (of course it does, I go though commas like potato chips), and maybe even spelling errors and placement / copy paste junk too :P Feel free to yell at me about that in a review, because I gotta fix those. Thanks! Now, to sleep.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**

**Cone.**


End file.
